Best night ever
by moonlightfall
Summary: Requested Oneshot. Regina tells Graham that she loves him. Rated M for reason.


**Dear DaringAlecto, I spiced your prompt a bit up with smut and such things and hope you will like it :-D **

**and REMKA I bet you will love this oneshot^^:D**

Regina was laying on her back with Graham hovering over her. They were completely engrossed in kissing each other. Regina pushed her pelvis up against Graham's who moaned and stopped shortly. He saw the cheeky grin and leaned down again. He pushed her shirt upwards and started to kiss and nib on her stomach before he slowly inched up to her breasts. "Oh Graham...",Regina moaned when he took one nipple in his mouth and sucked it. He chuckled and slowly kissed his way down. Her legs were bent and made it easier for Graham to pull her pants over her ass and down her legs. He felt Regina's hands on his shirt and quickly moved out of it. They threw the clothes on the ground next to the bed and Graham leaned over Regina again.

Regina's hands roamed over his chest and she sighed contently. He had such a nicely shaped torso. He smelled her arousal and grinned. He quickly moved between her legs and planted a smacking kiss on her pussy. She gasped and than bit her lip. Graham grinned and started to suck and lick Regina. "Graham...",she arched her back and whimpered. He thrusted two fingers into her pussy and sucked her clit harder. "Aahh! Graham! Oh fuck! More! More!",Regina moaned and pushed against him. Her head trashed to the sides and she fondled one tit while the other hand gripped the bed tightly. He grinned and kissed her thighs while he increased his speed. "So nice.",he said when he made her wet enough and kissed her lips. She grinded her pelvis against his and undid his button and zipper. He smiled and quickly got rid of his jeans which he threw next to the bed.

He laid down and Regina quickly straddled him. He grabbed her ass and she started to grind against his cock with her pussy. He sighed contently and she bit her lip. She supported her body with a hand next to his head and the other next to his shoulder. Graham moaned and pried her ass cheeks apart and than took his cock which he rubbed between her cheeks before he entered her pussy. Regina shuddered and moaned than. They started moving so that Regina's clit brushed against Graham's pelvis and her breasts were hovering over his face. Graham smiled and took one of her nipples in his mouth. They started to move faster and they started panting.

He pulled her down and kissed her on the lips. His thrusts got even faster and he felt her ass cheeks bouncing under the speed. "Aahh!",he moaned and they locked eyes. He thrusted harder and she gasped. He slowed down and they kissed again. Regina knew in that moment that she had fallen for Graham. She wanted to make this night special for him and so she slowly kissed her way down to his cock and took him in her hand. She loved his cock. It was long and thick and soooo talented. He gasped when she started to jerk him off and moaned loudly when she took the tip in her mouth and pumped him. She grinned and took him deeper before she let go of him with her mouth and moved down to his balls. She sucked them and felt Graham taking her hand in his own. She looked up into his eyes and increased her ministrations.

She let go of his balls and licked her way up to the tip again. She took him in her hand again and moved up again. He cupped her cheek and pulled her down again. Their next kiss was more sensual. More promising. She jerked him off while they kissed and she heard his desperate moan. "Let me fill you again...",he whispered against her lips and she smiled. He flung her on her back and spread her legs wide. He sat down on his heels in front of her and pulled her by her hips on his lap. He positioned his cock against her entrance and pushed himself deep in her. He started to increase his pace and she pulled him down on her. Her tits bouncing up and down and rubbed against his chest. She gripped the headboard behind her tightly while he grabbed her thighs and tried to push even deeper. Their skin slapping against each other was next to their heavy panting and kissing the only sound in the room.

He sat up again while he still pounded into her when he accidentally slipped out of her. She chuckled slightly breathless and he looked at her amused. He pulled her legs over his shoulder and kissed her ankle while he did. She smiled and wrapped her legs a bit tighter around his shoulders to indicate him to continue. He smirked. "Impatient.",he said and she hummed. He entered her once again and pounded in her again. Her other hand shot up to the headboard and gripped it too. "Fuck! Graham!",she moaned and he chuckled. "What do you think am I doing?",he asked her and she rolled her eyes. He slipped out again and rubbed his cock against her clit before he bent Regina's legs over her chest. He licked his lips when he saw her pussy deliciously offered to him. He smacked her ass lightly and heard Regina's pleasured moan.

"They stay there.",he ordered and she nodded. He entered her again and ran his hands over Regina's legs before he planted a kiss on her other ankle. He fucked her even harder and watched her bouncing which he took in his hand and kneaded them. "Uuhh...god... fuck... more...",she moaned. He grunted as response and pulled out. "On your stomach.",he ordered and she grinned. She turned around and he quickly straddled her thighs. He rubbed his cock against her asshole and than entered her pussy from behind. He trapped her chest against the bed and humped her. He shuddered and than grabbed her ass. The bed squeaked under their pace. "You love it, don't you?",he asked her and leaned down. He bit her shoulder slightly and she moaned aroused. "I do... I do...",she answered and he grinned.

She pushed him down and straddled him. "Which hole do you want to cum in?",she asked him and he smiled brightly. "I could cum anywhere I want to?",he asked and took her ass cheeks in his hands and played with them. She hummed and kissed him softly. He entered her pussy and fucked her a last time hard while he circled her clit and kissed her cleavage. He felt himself cum and her tightening around his cock. She panted loudly and grabbed his face before she crashed their lips together. He pumped his seeds into her before he sat up. He still thrusted into her but in a slow pace and he pulled her legs around his waist so that she sat half on his lap and half on the bed. They tried to catch their breath and kissed passionately.

She ran her hand through his hair and pulled herself incredible closer against him. She didn't wanted him to go so she tried to distract him. He pulled out and sighed contently. "That was great. We have to do this the next time again.",he said and moved her off his lap. He stood up and started to redress while Regina watched him saddened. Why did she have to fall for him when he obviously just thought of her as sex partner but as nothing more. How could she even want that from him after she was the one who told him that they just would have sex. She sighed and moved off the bed. "Wait.",she said and he stopped. He looked at her confused and gasped when she kissed him. He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her naked waist. "Round 2?",he asked confused and she shook her head.

"No...I... I... uhm...",she stuttered and he studied her amused. He cupped her cheek and leaned down to her again. She gathered all her bravery. "I love you.",she said and he looked at her shocked. She cursed herself for being so stupid and turned away. "I... sorry.",she mumbled and quickly took her nightgown and put it on. Suddenly arms engulfed her and pulled her against a warm soft body. She turned her head surprised and suddenly felt lips on her own. "I love you too.",he answered and turned her around to face him. "R-really?",she asked and he nodded smiling. "I'm so glad that you were brave enough to tell me that... I tried to tell you that for years...",he answered and cupped her cheeks lovingly. "Let's go back to bed.",she said and he grinned. He slipped out of his jeans and shirt before he lifted Regina up and laid her down on the bed.

"The best night ever.",he whispered against her lips and she chuckled. "Definitely.",she answered and they slipped under the blanket. He laid down between her legs and they made out quite a time before he got horny again. Regina grinned and pulled her gown a bit up. He directly understood her message and pulled his cock out of his shorts while she circled her clit to get into the mood. He pumped himself and than positioned himself against her pussy. He entered her and she smiled goofily. "It's even better when you love the person.",he mumbled against her lips and she nodded grinning. They moved slowly and soon hit their second climax together. "I love you...",she moaned when she came and he grinned. "I love you too.",he answered and sighed contently. He pulled out and laid down next to her.

"You are so beautiful.",he said and she blushed. "Shush... you are making me blush.",Regina said and he chuckled. "But I'm right.",he said and she looked at him pointedly. "Thank you.",she said and kissed him before she turned around and pulled him against her back. He intertwined their fingers and smiled. "I never spooned a woman before..",he said and she turned her head. "I never got spooned in my life...",she answered and he smiled. "Good. Than we can get into this relationship thingy together.",he said and she nodded. They nestled more into the bed and fell asleep together.

**:-D**


End file.
